The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Real-time communication sessions involve a plurality of users communicating via different computing devices. For example, a text chat session may be initiated between first computing device associated with a first user and a second computing device associated with a second user. The first user can type a text message via the first computing device, which can then be transmitted to the second computing device for display to the second user. In contrast to a video chat session, however, because the second user is only able to see the text message that the first user has sent via the text chat session, the second user is unaware of what the first user is currently doing at the first computing device.